Por que te vas?
by Nykmas
Summary: ya sango esta cansada de que miroku no quiera nada serio con ella asi que se va su antigua casa sin decirle nada...que tanto el sera capaz de hacer por ella?...
1. por que te vas'

¿Por que te vas? La carta 

_Querida: Kagome_

Se que te debes estar preguntando donde estoy. No te preocupes estoy bien. Amiga mía, perdóname la verdad no me quiero ir, pero es lo mejor, ya no quiero sufrir mas. Siento que estoy perdiendo otra vez a mi familia.

Se que vas a entender el porque de esta decisión. Para resolver esta situación, lo mejor es poner tierra en medio. Así que me voy y no te puedo decir cuando voy a volver o si volveré, porque no lo se. No quiero dar mas detalles.

No dejes que Inuyasha se meta en problemas, y cuida mucho a Shippo. Por favor discúlpame con la anciana Kaede por irme así de la aldea. Por favor no me busquen, no te preocupes por mi amiga, seguiré en contacto.

Los quiere: Sango

se fue – se dijo Kagome cuando termino de leer la carta

¿quién se fue? – le pregunto Inuyasha que la había escuchado con sus súper oídos atrayendo la atención de Shippo

Sango – dijo muy triste Kagome

¿Sango? ¿a dónde? – le volvió a preguntar sin entender – pero si no dijo nada

no, pero dejo esto – le dijo ella pasándole la carta que Sango había dejado a un lado de su mochila

y ¿cuándo va a volver? – pregunto inocentemente Shippo

pues por lo que dice aquí no tiene pensado volver en mucho tiempo – le respondió a el pequeño terminando de leer la carta

¿qué? ¿por qué? – pregunto comenzando a llorar

por que ella necesita estar un tiempo a solas para pensar y saber que va a hacer con su vida – Kagome le explico al pequeño al cual abrazo para intentar consolarlo

º¨¨ºº¨¨ºº¨¨ºº¨¨ºº¨¨ºº¨¨ºº¨¨ºº¨¨ºº¨¨º

Estaba un apuesto joven dando un paseo por la aldea, el era un Don Juan, todo un conquistador, en cuanto de mujeres se trata es un profesional. El de cabellera negra, tez blanca, alto, musculoso pero lo que mas le atraía a las mujeres era sus hermosos ojos violetas. Este hombre el cual era dizque monje se le veía muy pensativo... pero la anciana Kaede se encargo de sacarlo de ellos...

monje Miroku – le llamo la anciana captando la atención del chico – ¿qué es lo que lo tiene tan pensativo? – le pregunto el monje pero al no oír respuesta alguna siguió hablando – monje Miroku me parece muy raro que no este dando su sección de adivinanza a las jovencitas – le pregunta extrañada pero el monje solo se limita a preguntarle ¨ ¿dónde esta Sango? ¨ a lo que ella le contesta

pues no la veo desde anoche pero supongo que debe estar en la cabaña y si no pues usted la conoce mejor que yo– le dijo con una sincera sonrisa y él le agradeció y se dirigió a la cabaña

Al llegar encontró a una Kagome consolando a un Shippo que lloraba mil mares y un Inuyasha por lo visto impaciente pero ya se había acostumbrado a este tipo de situaciones así que no le hizo caso y hizo a lo que fue

chicos ¿han visto a Sango? – dijo y noto como todos lo miraron con cara de pocos amigos

no y por tu culpa no la volveremos a ver!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – le dijo Shippo muy furioso llorando mas si es que se puede

¿qué? ¿de que hablas? – le pregunto confundido

de que por tu culpa Sango se fue y no va a volver, por que eres un idiota – le dijo esta vez Inuyasha

¿a que te refieres? – pregunto todavía sin entender

se refiere a que se fue – dijo muy enojada Kagome, dejo a Shippo en el piso y se acerco muy amenazadoramente a Miroku – se fue y no va a volver y todo por tu culpa – le dijo muy enojada entre sollozos

¿no va a volver? - pregunto triste Miroku

según esta carta no – le dijo Inuyasha pasándola la dicha carta la cual Miroku leyó rápidamente

se fue – dijo mas para si mismo

si se fue por tu culpa, por que nada mas estabas jugando con ella, pero ya debes estar mas tranquilo ya que puedes estar con cuantas mujeres te pasen por el frente sin remordimiento o preocupaciones de que Sango estuviera aquí sufriendo por ti, eres un idiota que no merece el amor que ella siente por ti, y es que eres tan estúpido que no eres capaz de decirle si la quieres o no ¡¡¡¡¡y la seguías ilusionando!!!!! – le dijo histérica Kagome la cual dejo a Miroku sin habla por el San Antonio que le acababa de echar – eres un cobarde – le dijo mas calmada

pero yo la amo – dijo avergonzado sorprendiendo a todos lo presentes por esa declaración algo tardía

lo dices muy tarde – le dijo Kagome – ella no tiene pensado volver – le dijo suspirando – la perdiste – al Miroku escuchar esas palabras se le quebró el corazón

no, no lo es – le dijo Inuyasha acercándose a él – búscala y díselo, y si no regresas con ella no te permitiré entrar ni siquiera a la aldea así que ya estas advertido – le dijo en forma de amenaza Miroku asintió

¿dónde esta ella? – pregunto decidido

no sabemos – dijo dejando de llorar Shippo – pero la vas a buscar ¿verdad?

Si, por cielo, mar y tierra – dijo el con una media sonrisa

Suerte – dijo Kagome de brazos cruzados

No se preocupe Srta. Kagome la voy a encontrar – le dijo mirándola serio

No me refiero a eso, por que esta en la aldea de los exterminadores, me refiero a que si ella quiera darle una segunda oportunidad – le dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio el la miro confundido pero decidió ponerse en marcha para la aldea de los exterminadores. Después que el se fue...

Kagome ¿como sabes que Sango esta en la aldea de los exterminadores - le pregunto muy intrigado Inuyasha

Pues, no es lo mas obvio – le dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos - ¿dónde mas va a estar? – le dijo con ironía

Kagome ¿le dijiste eso a Miroku sin saber si ella esta ahí realmente? – le pregunto molesto

Emn... – expreso pensativa - sorry – le dijo con cara de niña arrepentida dio media vuelta y se fue dejando a un aturdido Inuyasha

¿qué fue lo que dijo? – se pregunto – oye Kagome ¿qué es sori? – le pregunta confuso

...      ...

Y ahí estaba ella perdida en la noche, que la acompañaba en su tristeza ¨ ¿cómo es posible que lo extrañe mas que hasta a mi propia familia? ¨ pensaba mientras se le escapaba una lagrima ¨ Dios! ¿por qué lo tengo que amar tanto? ¨ pregunto mirando al cielo en busca de respuesta pero no encontró ¨ acaso no lo podré olvidar, no se si podré sobrevivir sin él, sin escuchar su voz, o su risa, sin ver esos ojos violetas

, o el roce de su piel aunque, la mayoría de las veces sus manos terminaban donde no debían ¨ Sango sonrió al recordar eso, es increíble como es que hasta eso ella estaba extrañando

excelencia – dijo suspirando mientras se apoyaba del marco de la ventana, de repente siente algo en su pierna, mira y ve a Kirara, la acaricia y se levanta, se sorprende al ver al monje Miroku parado en la puerta mirándola detenidamente, ella siente como su corazón se acelera de solo verlo ahí frente a ella, no dijeron nada ni hicieron movimiento alguno, solo se quedaron ahí mirándose a los ojos, de un momento a otro ella se percata de que él se aproxima rápidamente y antes de que ella pudiera hacer algo ya él la estaba abrazando

Sango – la llamo al oído lo cual hizo que se ruborizara mas todavía – no me dejes – le pidió acariciándole el cabello, ella no aguanto mas y todas las lagrimas que había aguantado hasta ese momento brotaron por sus mejillas, pero ella no podía ponerse a llorar no frente a él , tenia que ser fuerte, se separo de él, le dio le espalda, se seco las lagrimas, respiro profundo y le pregunto sin mirarlo a la cara

Excelencia ¿qué rayos hace aquí? – Sango hacia todos lo esfuerzos por hablarle lo mas serio posible y no ponerse a llorar

Vine por ti – le dijo poniendo sus manos sobre sus hombros

¿Para que? - le pregunto mientras se le alejaba bruscamente de él

Sango por favor dime ¿por que te fuiste? – le pregunto desesperado

Por cuestiones personales - le dijo algo nerviosa

y me puedes decir ¿cuales son esas cuestiones personales? – le pregunto acercándosele, al ella notar esto se puso aun mas nerviosa

todo lo que iba a decir lo escribí en la carta así que no me pregunte, ya hasta me despedí y dije que no me busquen mas, ¿por qué no lo puedes hacer? – le dijo volteándose y mirándolo directamente a lo ojos

por que quiero que me expliques por que te vas y sin despedirte de mi, porque no me mencionaste en esa carta, así que sango dime ¿por qué? - Le dijo cortando mas la distancia agarrandola por los hombros y sacudiéndola un poco, Sango no lo podía mirar a los ojos ya que sabia que si lo hacia no tendría escapatoria – Sango por favor no nos dejes – le dijo agarrandole el mentón obligándole a verlo a los ojos – no me dejes – le dijo al oído, lo que hizo que a Sango se le erizará la piel cerro los ojos por unos segundos y se dejo llevar pero reacciono

no excelencia – le dijo separándose de el y dirigiéndose a la puerta – es mejor que se vaya – le dijo señalando la puerta

lo siento Sango pero si no vuelves conmigo no me voy – le dijo muy pasivo – aparte de que esta lloviendo – le dijo señalando afuera Sango voltio a ver y vio que era verdad esta lloviendo fuerte y ni se había percatado – ¿adonde voy a ir? – le pregunto

vuelva a la aldea de la anciana Kaede – le dijo molesta

lo siento pero si no vuelves conmigo no voy a poder ni entrar a la aldea – le dijo sonriendo – así que me quedo aquí hasta que te decidas a volver conmigo

haga lo que se le venga en gana – ella le dijo ya molesta y salió de la habitación dejando a Miroku atrás y entro en otra que estaba al otro extremo de la casa, cerro la puerta y se deslizo en ella se abrazo las piernas y empezó a llorar en silencio

¨¨......¨¨......¨¨......¨¨......¨¨......¨¨

Miroku se había quedado muy pensativo ¨ ¿cómo voy a hacer para que Sango me perdone? ¨ se pregunto mientras se sentaba en el piso y se apoyaba de la pared

soy un idiota – se dijo a sí mismo – pero no voy a descansar hasta lograr que Sango me perdone – se alentó – la voy a volver a enamorar, y va a ser mi esposa y seremos muy felices – dijo decidido y contento – yo la amo y no me voy a rendir tan fácilmente

...      ...

Ya hacia un tiempo había dejado de llorar, seguía sentada ahí, apoyada de la puerta, solo que esta vez estaba profundamente perdida en sus sentimiento y en lo que había pasado, de repente ella escuchas pasos del otro lado pero no se preocupa al saber quien es, se queda en silencio ella percibe como el se sienta del otro lado de la puerta apoyándose de esta le desliza una nota por debajo de la puerta la coge y lee


	2. discucion

Antes de que lean solo me quiero disculpar por la demora y agradecer por los reviews que me ayudan a seguir con esta historia

_**Discusión**_

_**Ella recoge la nota y la lee:** _

_Perdóname. _

_**Sango suspiro al terminar de leerla, y el volvió a deslizar otra nota:** _

_Ya se que soy un idota._

_**Leyó y después de esa el siguió deslizando mas notas:**_

_El más grande _

_**Ella sonrió al leer esto.**_

_Pero déjame luchar_

_**Tomo otra nota**_

_Por lo mas valioso que puedo llegar a tener_

Sango escucho que Miroku suspiraba y vio otra nota 

_Tú_

**_Hubo un silencio que duro unos minutos pero Miroku lo rompió con un ¨perdoname¨ luego lo único que ella pudo escuchar fue a él marcharse, ella tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de salir corriendo atrás de él y decirle que lo perdonaba que lo iba a amar por siempre, pero tenia que darle una lección a ese monje libinoso._**

_**A la mañana siguiente...**_

_**hola – le dijo Miroku a Sango que estaba plantando unas flores en el jardín, pero ella no le contesto, el se acerco mas a donde ella estaba - ¿cómo estas hoy querida Sango? – le pregunto con una sincera sonrisa**_

_**bien- le respondió sin mirarlo –y usted ¿sigue tan poético como ayer? – le pregunto con ironía **_

_**es que tu siempre me inspiras Sango – le dijo algo tristón por la ironía que había usado Sango en esa pregunta **_

_**dígame excelencia ¿de que libro saco sus frasecitas esta vez? – le pregunto con todo el sarcasmo que ella podía mirándolo directamente a los ojos, ella lo dejo sin palabras dio media vuelta y entro a la casa **_

_**mismo día en la tarde...**_

**_El monje estaba recostado de un gran árbol cercano a la entrada de la aldea pensando en lo único que podía pensar ¨¿cómo reconquistar a Sango?¨ cuando de la nada Inuyasha le cae de sorpresa dándole un tremendo susto_**

_**tu aquí muy tranquilo y Kagome preocupada – le dijo muy enojado Inuyasha**_

_**Inuyasha!!! – dijo alarmado con la mano en el corazón - ¿qué rayos haces aquí? – le pregunto**_

_**Vine a averiguar porque no has regresado a la aldea con Sango – le contesto haciendo más acentuación en ¨Sango¨**_

_**Ella no quiere regresar – le dijo con la cabeza baja – y todo por mi culpa – susurro**_

_**Eso es la verdad mas granda que has dicho en tu vida – le dijo mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos **_

_**No se que hacer!! – expreso desesperado **_

**_Haz lo que sea – bufó Inuyasha – pero mas te vale que no la hagas sufrir y todo lo que le digas o le prometas sea verdad – le dijo señalándolo con el índice en forma de advertencia _**

_**No te preocupes amigo ya aprendí la lección – le dijo para después suspirar**_

_**Si, pero aun te falta pagar tus errores – le dijo muy sabio **_

_**Ya lo estoy haciendo – le dijo **_

_**Bueno mas te vale que no dures en llevar a Sango a la aldea por que si no vas a ver a una enojada Kagome – dijo imaginándose a Kagome matando a Miroku**_

_**Esta bien – dijo él un poco asustado**_

_**Ya sabes que no te permitiré entrar a la aldea si no llegas con Sango – le recordó mientras se iba Miroku se despidió de él moviendo la mano **_

_**No sabes cuanto deseo regresar a la aldea con ella – se dijo así mismo desesperanzado, se encamino a la casa y vio a Sango a mitad del pasillo**_

_**¿ese era Inuyasha? – le pregunto dudosa**_

_**si – el respondió terminando de entrar a la casa y se detuvo al lado de ella **_

_**y ¿a que vino? – ella le pregunto **_

_**a saber por que no habíamos regresado a la aldea – le dijo**_

_**y ¿usted que le respondió?**_

_**Que tu no quieres regresar conmigo**_

_**Eso verdad – ella le dijo – pero usted podía regresar solo **_

_**Sí, pero si no vuelvo contigo Inuyasha no me dejaría entrar y si acaso me deja será para verme morir en manos de Kagome – le dijo sonriente**_

_**Bueno pues vaya a otro lado – le dijo acelerada **_

_**Sango – él dijo acercándose a ella hasta quedar a solo centímetros, ella no podía echarse para atrás o moverse ya que el la tenia encarcelada entre él y la pared – si tu no estas conmigo dime ¿de que me vale vivir? – le pregunto, ella abrió la boca para hablar pero no salió palabra alguna, no sabia que hacer o decir, el la había atrapado – me prometí a mí mismo que te iba ser feliz – le dijo con un tono de desesperación en su voz**_

_**Pues no has cumplido bien tu promesa hasta ahora – le dijo en un hilo de voz ya que estaba empezando a llorar**_

_**Dame otra oportunidad para hacerlo – el estaba desesperado, esa situación con Sango era peor que la del agujero negro – me prometiste que te casarías conmigo que ibas a hacer la madre de mis hijos – Miroku estaba desesperado no sabia que decía **_

_**Ahora me estas reprochando!!! –le dijo soltándose en llanto empujándolo, la expresión en la cara de Miroku paso de desesperación a temor, a pederla **_

_**No, no, no – le dijo tratando de acercarse, pero ella lo evadía y al notar esto el se enojo, pero no con ella, sino por lo estupideces que decía, le dio la espalda se puso las manos en la cabeza y miro el techo luego se voltio a verla, se notaba en su cara lo triste que estaba se acerco un poco a ella – dime Sango si todo el amor que me tenias ya se murió – le dijo con los ojos aguados**_

_**Usted lo ha lastimado tanto que la verdad es que no se si lo esta o no – ella le dijo inconsolable y se fue dejándolo en el pasillo enojado por las idioteces que hacia y decía y con el corazón arrugado por verla así, y como siempre por él.**_

después de eso paso una semana sin ellos cruzar palabra, esto era un castigo para los dos, Inuyasha había ido a ¨visitarlos¨ varias veces pero Sango se negaba a volver y Miroku se negaba a irse sin ella, hasta Kagome había ido a tratar de convencerla pero sin resultados, y sí, así paso una semana, Miroku cada vez estaba más desesperado y ella no soportaba la situación a pesar de todo ella no estaba segura sin en verdad quería que él se fuera, talvez solo tenia miedo de sufrir mas.

Como siempre la paciencia tiene un limite, y la de Miroku había llegado a su final esa noche, ellos dos estaban cenando, en silencio, como se había hecho costumbre esas ultimas noches

Sango ¿por qué simplemente no volvemos a la aldea de la anciana Kaede? – le pregunto poniendo su plato en el piso al un lado de él y acercándose a ella

Y ¿por qué no simplemente usted vuelve a ella? – le pregunto poniéndose de pie - ¿por qué no puede entender que quiero estar un tiempo sola? Solo quiero estar sola, para pensar en mi vida – dijo algo triste acercándose a la ventana y mirando la noche a través de ella

Dime ¿qué es lo que realmente quieres? – le dijo acercándosele y ella se volteo a verlo, el de un momento a otro la agarra por la cintura y la pega a él para que no se escapara, su paciencia ya había llegado a el limite – dime Sango ¿en verdad lo que quieres es que me vaya? – le pregunto, ella se le escapo una lagrima y respondió afirmativamente con la cabeza – solamente dime que no me amas y te juro que salgo de tu vida – dijo con miedo a la respuesta de ella

¿de que habla excelencia? – le pregunto mirándolo a los ojos

dime que no me amas y te juro que no me vuelves a ver nunca mas en tu vida - le dijo con los ojos húmedos

¿qué? – dijo en un hilo de voz, no sabia que hacer ¨ Dios!!! ¿qué le digo? ¨ se pregunto desesperada

Sango ¿me amas o no?!!! – le dijo sacudiéndola un poco para reaccionara

SI!!!!!!! – le grito cayendo al piso y empezando a llorar, Miroku se quedo observándola unos cuantos segundos pero después se puso a su altura y la abrazo – aunque quiera no puedo dejar de amarlo – ella le dijo correspondiendo al abrazo, así duraron unos minutos, abrazados, pero Miroku lo rompió y le seco las lagrimas

Perdóname – el se quedo mirándola esperando que ella le dijera algo pero no dijo nada - ¿me perdonas por todo lo que te he hecho? – ella no le respondió solo se acerco a él hasta quedar a unos pocos centímetros y le dijo ¨ sí ¨ para después besarlo, pero minutos después tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire – ese es el mejor sí que me han dicho en toda mi vida – le dijo muy sonriente a lo que ella también sonrió – te amo – el le dijo acariciándole la mejilla

¿en serio? – le pregunto sorprendida

no sabes cuanto – le dijo aliviado

me lo puedo imaginar – dijo feliz y con una gran sonrisa

¿sabias que eres la mujer mas bella que he conocido? – le pregunto poniéndose serio

si como no – dijo sarcástica - ¿de las 50 que conociste en la ultima aldea que visitamos? – pregunto irónica

no – le respondió mirando cada detalle de su cara para grabarlo en su mente – de las miles que he conocido en toda mi vida – dijo y le dio un corto beso en su nariz

bueno dicen que el amor es ciego – dijo pensativa – así que si estas enamorado – le dijo pellizcándole los cachetes como si fuera un bebe

vamos Sango ¿me vas a decir que soy el primero que te dice que eres hermosa? – le pregunto sin creerlo

no – le contesto con una juguetona risita - no seré la ultima coca-cola del desierto pero he tenido mis pretendientes como toda adolescente – dijo orgullosa

¿si? Eso quiere decir que tenias o tienes muchos pretendientes – le pregunto mirándola intrigado y ella movió la cabeza de forma afirmativa - ¿tienes? – le pregunto algo celoso

tengo – le contesto muy seria para el gusto de Miroku

¿cómo quien? dime ¿quién era o es tu mas grande pretendiente? – Miroku le pregunto algo fastidiado pero Sango solo empezó a reír – ¿de que te ríes? – ella dejo de reír y lo miro

de lo lindo que te ves cuando estas celoso – le dijo muy picara, el se apoyo de la pared a un lado de ella y se acerco mas hasta quedar a pocos centímetros

¿te puedo decir la verdad? – le pregunto mirándola a los ojos y ella le dice que si algo tímida ya que estaba nerviosa - me encanta cuando estas celosa – le dijo al oído haciendo que ha ella el corazón se le acelerara el la abrazo y la beso – te amo – le dijo mientras ella se acomodaba en su pecho y el empezó a acariciarle el cabello

yo también te amo – ella le dijo cerrando sus ojos ¨ solo espero que no termine tan rápido como empezó ¨ ella pensó con melancolía

oye Sango ¿qué es coca-cola? – le pregunto repentinamente

En la aldea de la anciana Kaede todo marchaba con naturaleza, claro que sin contar con que sango y Miroku ya no estaban, Kagome había aprovechado para ir a su época pero como siempre el impaciente de Inuyasha no podía esperar a que ella regresara por su cuenta así que también fue a visitar a la familia Higurashi

Kagome ¿cuándo vamos a regresar a la aldea? – le pregunto Inuyasha que estaba observando como ella estudiaba

Pues... – ella lo miro y se quedo pensativa – mañana es viernes – le dijo volviendo a su libro de matemáticas – así que podríamos ir después del almuerzo, y así te quedas por allá – le dijo sin ni siquiera mirarlo

¿por qué dices eso? – le pregunto molesto

tranquilo era broma – dijo parándose del escritorio y caminando hacia el – no te enojes – le dijo deteniéndose al frente de él

¿crees que soy una molestia? – dijo resentido

no- se apresuro a contestar - claro que no – ella se acerco más a él y tomo una de sus manos entre las suyas - ¿qué te hace pensar eso? – le pregunto mirando sus dorados ojos

el tipo de bromas que haces aparte de que nunca te dejo estudiar entre otras cosas – le dijo desanimado

no, la verdad es que – dijo bajando su mirada hasta la mano de él que comenzó a acariciar – no me molestas en lo absoluto, todo lo contrario, me encanta que estés aquí conmigo – le dijo para después mirarlo y el apretó levemente la mano de ella – aunque a veces eres gruñón – dijo ella entre risas y el se quedo mirándola detenidamente y se acerco lentamente a ella hasta quedar a muy poca distancia, antes de que ella pudiera decir algo ya el la estaba besando, ella no entendía por que la estaba besando solo se dejo llevar y cerro los ojos, él la agarro por la cintura y la acerco mas a él y ella rodeo su cuello con sus brazos, al separarse el se quedo mirándola y ella se alejo de el

Kagome yo... – el no sabia que decirle – yo... eh..yo...no se que decirte – dijo mirando el piso

¿por qué Inuyasha? – le pregunto ella con la mano en el corazón

no se, solo no me pude resistir – le dijo algo rojo – lo siento Kagome pero no me arrepiento – le dijo dirigiendo su mirada hacia ella pero ella miraba el piso pero pronto alzo la vista y lo miro fijamente

¿eso quiere decir que quisiste hacerlo? – le pregunto inconscientemente

si – simplemente respondió

entonces yo tampoco me arrepiento – le dijo y lo volvió a besar en ese momento se abre la puerta y entro la Sra. Higurashi, ellos se separaron y hubo un incomodo silencio que duro unos cuantos minutos lo que hizo que la Sra. Higurashi se fuera cerrando la puerta

Dios – dijo Kagome tras ver la puerta cerrada - quédate aquí– le dijo a Inuyasha y salió de la habitación bajo las escaleras y encontró a su mamá en la cocina – mamá – la llamo y ella volteo – quisiera hablar contigo – le dijo avergonzada – es que...lo que paso... - ¨ por favor di algo, regáñame o lo que sea pero di algo ¨ pensaba Kagome desesperada, hubo un incomodo silencio hasta que por fin la Sra. Higurashi rompió

No te preocupes corazón – le dijo acercándose a ella – no me tienes que explicar nada – dijo parándose en frente de ella – yo confió en ti - le dijo abrazándola

Gracias – ella le dijo correspondiendo al abrazo

Eres inteligente y confió que le sabes dar un hasta aquí a la situación ¿cierto? – le pregunto cortando el abrazo

Si, de eso puedes estar muy segura – le contesto sonriendo

Bueno, ¿por qué no vas a ver a tu novio? - le pregunto mas feliz de la cuenta

¿novio? – pregunto algo nerviosa – sí, creo que tengo que hablar con Inuyasha – dijo dándole un beso a su madre y dirigiéndose a su habitación – Inuyasha – dijo al entrar a ella pero él no estaba ahí, después de darle un buen vistazo a toda la habitación se encontró con la ventana abierta, y solo respiro profundo

Al otro día en la aldea de los exterminadores...

Era un lindo, el sol brillaba igual que todos los días, el cielo estaba despejado con unas grandes nubes blancas, y en la aldea de los exterminadores todo transcurría con calma y naturalidad

no quiero – dijo decidida una linda chica de pelo castaño

pero ¿por qué? Solo dame una razón – le dijo calmado el apuesto monje Miroku

simplemente no quiero estar allá- dijo sentándose en la entrada – quiero estar aquí – dijo suspirando – usted puede volver a la aldea de la anciana Kaede si quiere – dijo desanimada ¨ seguro extraña estar rodeado de mujeres ¨ ella pensó, él se sentó al lado de ella y le acaricio la espalda

yo solo quiero estar contigo, no importa donde estés – le dijo tiernamente – lo siento si sientes que te ataco, pero es que me parece raro que no quieras regresar – él le dijo algo extrañado

sí, se que lo parece – dijo comprensiva – pero en verdad no quiero volver, por lo menos no por ahora – le dijo mirándolo

si te quieres quedar nos quedamos – le dijo sonriendo

¿en serio se quiere quedar? – pregunto sin creerle

sí – dijo dándole un beso en la frente – y por favor ¿me puedes hablar de tú? Es que no me gusta cuando me hablas con tanta formalidad – le dijo mostrándole desagrado

voy a hacer todo lo posible, pero no se me va a ser fácil – dijo algo entusiasmada – pero no te prometo nada Miroku – haciendo que el sonriera

tan bello que se oye cuando tu lo dices – dijo haciéndola sonrojar – nunca me cansaría de oírte decirlo –le dijo acercándose a ella

¿ah sí? – pregunto ella – Miroku, Miroku, Miroku, Miroku, Miroku, Miroku – repetía ella una y otra vez pero él la callo con un beso, un beso que comenzó tierno pero se volvió apasionado y agresivo, pronto el comenzó a besar su cuello y rodeo su cintura con sus brazos haciendo que ella se recostara en piso mientras el volvía a besar su boca y volvió a formar un camino de besos por su cuello con la mano le deslizo la parte de arriba del vestido dejando al descubierto su hombro el cual comenzó a besar, Sango estaba disfrutando de las caricias y besos que Miroku le estaba haciendo pero en su interior una guerra se debatía entre la razón y la pasión dejando en medio al amor ¨ Sango que estas haciendo?? ¨ se pregunto, ella se comenzó a poner nerviosa y eso Miroku lo tono ya que se puso tensa

Sango estas bien?? – el le pregunto volviendo a sentarse mirándola detenidamente, ella no le contesto solo se sentó se arreglo el vestido y se paró

Lo siento – dijo antes de salir corriendo

Eres un idiota!! – Miroku se dijo a sí mismo cuando ella doblo la esquina

si es un idiota, pero como quiera lo amo!!! Jajaja, espero sea de su agrado tanto como para criticarme jajaja


	3. te esperare

¨ Sango que estas haciendo?? ¨ se pregunto, ella se comenzó a poner nerviosa y eso Miroku lo tono ya que se puso tensa

Sango estas bien?? – él le preguntó volviendo a sentarse mirándola detenidamente, ella no le contesto solo se sentó se arreglo el vestido y se paró

Lo siento – dijo antes de salir corriendo

Eres un idiota!! – Miroku se dijo a sí mismo cuando ella doblo la esquina

Ella entro a su habitación, con un revoltijo de sentimientos diferentes en su corazón, confusión, nervios, miedo, deseo, pasión, amor y arrepentimiento, mas arrepentimiento que otra cosa, ¨ rayos!!!, que acaba de pasar? Como me pude dejar llevar? ¨ se preguntaba caminando un lado a otro ¨ pero tienes que admitir que tu también deseas... eso ´ ¨ dijo avergonzándose de solo pensarlo ¨ el querrá solo eso de mi? Y si después me de deja?? ¨ pensaba asustada

Sango – ella volteo a verlo al oírlo llamarla

Miroku – dijo mirando el piso ya que estaba sonrojada y un poco avergonzada

Tenemos que hablar – dijeron al mismo tiempo – tu primero – él le dijo acercándose esta quedar al frente de ella, Sango respiro profundo y lo miro a los ojos

Quiero que te vayas – dijo con un nudo en la garganta, él la miro incrédulo – no, no quiero, necesito que te vayas – dijo pensándolo mejor

Que?? – dijo sin creer lo que oía – ya se que no debí haber hecho lo que hice, pero es que me deje llevar, al sentirte tan cerca no me pude resistir – trato de explicarle desesperado

Tranquilízate no es por eso Miroku – le dijo moviendo las manos en señal para que se calmara

Y entonces por que es?? – le pregunto mas calmado acortando la distancia entre ellos – si estamos bien ahora, por que quieres que me vaya?? – le pregunto acariciándole la mejilla

Ya se, pero necesito estar sola por un tiempo – le dijo abrazándolo – por favor entiéndeme, no te preocupes, te amo demasiado como para dejarte en merced de todas las locas que hay en la aldea – dijo sonriéndole, pero dejo de sonreír al mirarlo a los ojos no aguanto mas y las lagrimas que amenazaban salir hicieron caminos en sus mejillas, el se quedo mirándola detenidamente y le seco las lagrimas con el pulgar y la abrazo con todas su fuerza

Si me amas te esperare por siempre – le dijo al oído, Sango rompió el abrazo y lo beso rodeando su cuello – además, después de la brega que me dio encontrar una bella mujer que prometiera tener hijos conmigo sin oposiciones, crees que la voy a dejar ir tan fácilmente? – él le dijo con una gran sonrisa pero se notaba la tristeza en sus ojos

A mi me duele mas que a ti, ya que me siento culpable – dijo ella posando sus manos en el pecho de Miroku

Tu eres la menos culpable, Sango – el le dio un beso en la frente – yo soy el único culpable – respiro profundo – culpable de todo lo que nos esta pasando, por ser un tonto al no decirte a tiempo todo lo que siento – le dijo mirándola a los ojos, acariciándole el rostro – voy a darte un tiempo por que se que lo necesitas – le dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta – pero te advierto, que cuando no aguante mas estar sin ti voy a venir a raptarte si es necesario – le dijo entre risas, Sango observo cada movimiento que hacia, antes de él salir de la habitación ella lo llamo y el se volteo a mirarla, ella camino hacia el y lo beso

Nos vemos en una semana – ella dijo separándose de él pero Miroku la agarro por la muñeca la pego a él y la volvió a besar

Si no he estado ni siquiera un día con tus besos, como quieres que este una semana sin ellos?? – estaban tan cerca que podían sentir la respiración del otro

De la misma forma en la que yo estuve todos estos meses – ella tenia los ojos cerrados, disfrutando esa cercanía, él sonrió

Mejor me voy – Sango asintió y lo dejo ir con algo de tristeza

Espero que esto valga la pena – ella se dijo para sus adentros al verlo alejarse

Al atardecer en la aldea...

AAAAHHH!!! – ese grito se pudo escuchar hasta miles de kilómetros de distancia de la cabaña de la que provenía

Inuyasha!!!... OSUWARI!!! – después este se escucho un estruendoso golpe y toda la tierra tembló, y otra vez el hanyou se encontraba diciendo incoherencias desde el piso

Por que hiciste eso??? – le pregunto alarmado al estar ya de pie

Deja que Miroku se explique – dijo calmando al mitad bestia para después dirigirse a el monje con una mirada asesina – si no es buena ahí veremos si merece morir – Inuyasha solo sonrió al saber que ella si estaba de su parte después de todo, Miroku solo trago en seco

Srta. Kagome ella fue la que me pidió que me fuera – el estaba temblando de los nervios – y me prometió que volvería en una semana – al escuchar esto el hanyou y la azabache se calmaron

Estas seguro que no le hiciste nada??? – Inuyasha lo acorralo contra la pared

No – le contesto serio y molesto – estábamos muy bien y de repente me pidió que me fuera – se notaba la tristeza en su voz – en verdad, no le hice nada, o no intencionalmente - el poso su mirada esta vez en kagome, la cual respiro profundo y se dirigió a Inuyasha

Suéltalo – Inuyasha hizo lo mandado pero sin quitarle la mirada de encima – vamos Inuyasha, actúas como si fuera tu peor enemigo – ella estaba triste por el comportamiento de esos supuestos amigos – no sabes por que Sango te pidió eso? – esta vez se dirigió a Miroku, ayudándolo a ponerse de pies

Lamentablemente no – él estaba con la mirada gacha ¨ pero presiento que es por mi ¨ pensó

Miroku!!! –grito feliz Shippo después de entrar a la cabaña saltando al hombro del monje – encontraste a Sango?? – el pequeño estaba muy emocionado

si – se limito a contestar

en serio??!! Donde esta??!!! – pregunto mirando a todos los lados

no esta aquí – dijo poniendo al pequeño en el piso

y donde entonces?? No va a volver??? – Shippo paso de felicidad a preocupación y tristeza

esta en la aldea de los exterminadores – le contesto Kagome

no te preocupes ella va a volver en una semana ¿no Miroku?? – pregunto sarcástico

eso espero – él se rascaba la nuca algo preocupado

Tres días después...

Sango estaba acariciando la espalda de Kirara, con la mirada perdida en la nada, y la mente en sus sentimientos, respiro profundo, después de tanto sufrir por la soledad, ella ahora quería estar sola, necesitaba pensar y calmarse, dejar las dudas y los miedos atrás, para poder amarlo con todo su ser como lo había hecho todo ese tiempo, pero ¿por qué ahora que él le había dicho que la amaba, que estaban felices, por que ella le había dicho que se fuera? Por que ahora que él estaba a su lado ella tenia miedo? Pero, miedo a que??... a perderlo, a sufrir mas, a llorar, al engaño?? A que?? Por que??, esas preguntas le estaban rodando por la cabeza desde que Miroku había dejado la aldea, pero alguien la llamo y la saco de ellos por un momento, miro a todos los lados pero no vio nada, y volvió a mirar a su gatita que no se había movido, así que pensó que era producto de su imaginación, pero volvió a escuchar que alguien la llamaba, ¨ esa voz es de...

Kagome? – se pregunto volviendo a buscar a la chica con la mirada hasta que la vio acercarse agitando la mano alegremente en forma de saludo, Sango se paro emocionada por ver a su amiga haciendo que Kirara se cayera, Kagome se abalanzo sobre ella abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas – Kagome – ella trataba de librarse del sofocante abrazo que ella le proporcionaba

Ah, lo siento – dijo avergonzada pero a los segundos las dos empezaron a reír y entraron a la casa y seguido se sentaron en el piso a hablar...

Una hora después de hablar de nada importante...ellas se reían de un chiste que Kagome había dicho pero la azabache de un momento a otro se quedo mirándola seria

Sango que paso? – a Kagome se le notaba la preocupación

De que hablas? – Sango estaba nerviosa ya que si sabia de lo que su amiga hablaba

Vamos amiga sabes de lo que hablo – le dijo volteando los ojos ( creo que saben a lo que me refiero )- por que le pediste a Miroku que se fuera?

Pues... – ella estaba realmente nerviosa – porque quería estar sola – dijo mirando para otro lado

Como que después de perder a todos tus seres queridos y querer escapar de la soledad, quieres estar sola?!!! – dijo molesta, al oír lo que su amiga había dicho – no confías en mi?? – pregunto mas calmada

Si, pero es que... – respiro profundo – ni yo se el porque – agacho la cabeza triste

Como que no lo sabes? – esta vez ella estaba confundida

Es que antes yo soñaba tantas veces que el me decía que me amaba que cuando lo hizo, no se – ella estaba a punto de llorar – no creí que fuera real, pienso que el se va a ir otra vez atrás de cualquier mujer que le pase por el frente o que algo va a pasar y me lo van a quitar – al decir esto ultimo empezó a llorar – y mientras tenga eso en la cabeza no puedo estar con el, ya que quiero que sea especial, sin temores ni miedos, que todo sea amor – Kagome se acerco a ella y la abrazo

Sango ya nada te lo puede quitar, ya no hay maldición – ( se supone que ya mataron a Naraku, y cero Naraku es igual a cero maldición ) kagome le acariciaba el cabello en forma de comprensión – además por increíble que sea Miroku ha cambiado, ya el no le va a atrás a cualquier muchacha, es mas te puedo a apostar a que ni siquiera ha pensado en otra chica que no seas tu, desde que volvió a estado triste y anda de un lado al otro preocupado, me atacaba cada cinco minutos para que viniera a ver como estabas, en mi vida lo había visto tan triste – suspira – Sango – al oír su nombre ella separa para mirarla y vuelve a tomar su posición anterior – el te ama y tu lo amas, y nada ni nadie puede cambiar eso – ella la miraba en una forma maternal – no tienes por que temer a amarlo como lo has hecho desde que lo conociste – Sango la abrazo con fuerza empezando otra vez a llorar

Gracias – fue lo único que ella pudo decir

En la aldea de la anciana Kaede...

El monje estaba recostado de la pared mirando un punto fijo en el piso, estaba tan deprimido que parecía como si le hubieran quitado el alma, no había podido dormir bien ni comido tampoco y otro suspiro se escucho en la cabaña que en ese momento se encontraba habitada solo por el, hasta que Inuyasha entra algo enojado ( como siempre ¬.¬ ) y se sienta a la mala al lado de el

por que Kagome tiene que durar tanto? – refunfuño

eso mismo me pregunto yo – el volvió a suspirar ( por eso fue que se quedo sin alma, suspira demasiado XD )

en serio no le hiciste nada? – pregunto dudoso

no – contesto secamente

en verdad, crees que serias capaz de serle completamente fiel??

Me lo hubieras preguntando hace unas semanas y lo hubiese puesto en duda, pero ahora – lo miro – ella es la única en la que puedo pensar

Eso quiere decir que ya no tienes pensamientos o arranques libidinosos? – pregunto burlón

No te puedo negar que si – dijo rascándose la cabeza con una risita nerviosa, Inuyasha lo mira de mala manera – y no solo eso también sueños, los mejores de mi vida – el monje con una amplia sonrisa volvió a mirarlo - con la exterminadora mas hermosa y caliente que pudo haber existido – al instante los dos empezaron a reír

Vaya, parece que realmente estas enamorado – Inuyasha estaba realmente sorprendido

Tu no te quedas atrás – el bajo la mirada avergonzado y asintió con una amplia sonrisa

Las chicas caminaban por los florales de la aldea de los exterminadores, Sango notaba algo diferente en su amiga así que decidió arriesgarse

Kagome ahí algo que me quieras contar? – la azabache le sonrió y se sonrojo – por lo visto si hay algo que yo debería saber – dijo la exterminadora divertida

Pues la verdad si – ella hizo un saltito de felicidad agrandando su sonrisa – Inuyasha y yo ya somos novios!!! – le dijo emocionada

Waow – dijo Sango sorprendida – en serio? – pregunto sin creerlo y ella asintió – me lo tienes que contar todo – Kagome asintió y comenzó a narrarle los hechos

Flash back

Después de no encontrar a Inuyasha en mi habitación decidí ir a buscarlo a la aldea de la anciana Kaede, entre al pozo y volví, busque por todos lados y nada de encontrarlo, hasta que Shippo me dijo donde estaba, lo encontré sentado en el árbol sagrado, han sido pocas las veces que lo he visto tan pensativo, y preocupado... me acerque y me senté a su lado, duramos un buen rato sin decir nada, lo que se convirtió en un muy incomodo silencio, así que decidí romperlo

por que te fuiste así? - Le pregunte, y por fin volví a ver sus bellos ojos dorados

Kagome tu me quieres? – esa pregunta me sorprendió bastante

Mucho – fue lo único que pude decir

Te molestas si te beso? – esta pregunta me sorprendió mas todavía, y mas por que estaba nervioso, yo no le respondí, solo me deje llevar, a los pocos segundos me estaba besando, se sentía tan bien, estaba feliz, pero por mala suerte nos tuvimos que separar, por falta de aire, y otra vez en un solo día no sabía que hacer o decir, hasta que escuche lo que desde hace mucho tiempo esperaba oír salir de sus deliciosos labios (y entonce???...suertuda ¬.¬)

Te amo – la verdad al principio pensé que era mi imaginación

Me dijiste que me amas? – pregunte nerviosa e ilusionada

No me hagas repetirlo – él lo dijo molesto volteando la cara, me di cuenta de lo nervioso que estaba, en otras circunstancias me hubiera molestado también, por el hablarme así, pero la única reacción que pude tener fue gritar de la felicidad y abrazarlo con todas mis fuerzas

Yo también te amo Inuyasha – esa, por lo visto, fue mi mejor reacción ya que nos volvimos a besar

End flash back

y ahora somos novios – al decir esto Kagome termino su narración, con una felicidad que se le escapaba de los poros

amiga, por fin!!! – Sango estaba contenta – me alegro por los dos – la abrazo

gracias – dijo respondiendo el abrazo – bueno, lamentablemente me tengo que ir – rompió el abrazo – mi novio me debe estar esperando – las dos rieron – vienes conmigo?? – pregunto comenzando a caminar hacia la salida pero se detuvo al notar que ella se había quedado inmóvil

llegue!! –dijo Kagome al entrar a la cabaña, de pronto siente que unos brazos la atrapan por la cintura, y ella sonríe al darse cuenta de quien es – hola – dijo bajito ya que había visto a Shippo dormir

hola – le dijo al oído haciendo que ella se derritiera ( quien no?? jajaja ; ) ) él le dio un beso en el cachete y la volteo para estar frente a frente – como te fue? – Inuyasha la abrazaba por la cintura y ella rodeo con sus brazos su cuello

pues... yo diría que bien – se quedo pensativa – si, muy bien – afirmo sonriente – donde esta Miroku?

La brisa soplaba suavemente, dándole una sensación de paz a aquel monje que se encontraba sentado a la orilla del lago a las afueras de la aldea ¨ por que duras tanto Sango??¨ se preguntaba desesperado ¨ y todo esto es por mi culpa ¨ suspiro ¨ soy el culpable de que la mujer que amo no quiera estar conmigo, por lo menos no por ahora ¨ puso su cabeza entre sus manos ¨ la amo y se que ella me ama, así que la esperare el tiempo que sea necesario, te esperare ¨.

te esperare – dijo para si mismo

parece que no vas a tener que esperar mucho – ella dijo y se sentó al lado de él

que te dijo?? – levanto la cabeza y la miro, ella le iba a contestar pero él la callo – déjame adivinar, no me quiere volver a ver – Miroku se puso mas triste de lo que ya estaba

no – respondió molesta – no se cual fue la decisión que eligió, y si lo supiera no tendría el derecho de decirte – cruzaron miradas y ella sonrió, pero él no estaba de ánimos ni como para intentarlo – te mando esto – la azabache le entrego una carta, el se quedo mirando el sobre con temor a lo que Sango pudo haber escrito ahí, le iba a preguntar a Kagome si ella le había dicho algo, pero ya no estaba, la abrió y empezó a leer...

houshi-sama, solo le mando esta carta para pedirle – trago saliva – que por favor venga lo antes posible a la aldea de los exterminadores, ya que tengo varias cosas que aclararle, y si todo sale como lo tengo pensado, usted podría salir beneficiado, si esta de acuerdo y todavía quiere que cumpla mi promesa, venga antes del mediodía de mañana, si no, no se preocupe por mi, ya que no volveré a molestar. Atte.: Sango

Miroku volvió a leer la carta detenidamente, ¨ esto quiere decir que tengo otra oportunidad!!! ¨ grito emocionado para sus adentros - a que se refiere con que puedo salir beneficiado?? – se pregunto, y al instante su cabeza se lleno de pensamientos no aptos para niños que tengan todavía inocencia ( Miroku al fin...XP ) ¨ un momento... ¨ dejo sus pensamientos libidinosos a un lado ¨ no puedo llegar así por así ¨ se reprocho ¨ tengo que darle algo, algo que le haga saber que la amo ¨ sonrió ampliamente

lo tengo!!!! – se paro bruscamente – ya se que le voy a regalar a Sango!!! – dio media vuelta y se marcho

Al otro día, al mediodía...

El cielo estaba gris, por las nubes que amenazaban con llover, hace un par de horas que el sol no daba señas, otra vez el cielo estaba triste, igual que aquella fuerte y valiente exterminadora, de la cual no quedaba rastros, estaba muriendo en vida ¨ por estúpida lo perdiste Sango ¨ se reprochaba una y otra vez en su cabeza, ¨ por tus tontos miedos él... no va a venir ¨ se limpio bruscamente una lagrima que resbalaba por su mejilla, dio otro vistazo a la entrada de la aldea y con el corazón hecho añicos se dispuso a entrar a la casa.

Sango – escucho al cruzar la puerta de la casa, al instante reconoció la voz, sin pensarlo dos veces se voltio, y ahí estaba él, parado a unos pocos pasos de ella, cruzaron miradas, ella dio un paso hacia delante – disculpa la tardanza – estaba algo ¿nervioso?, él le sonrió, y después de unos días ella volvió a sonreír sin ningún temor, tenia una emoción tan grande en el pecho que no aguanto más, corrió y se abalanzo sobre él abrazándolo con fuerza, al principio se sorprendió, pero correspondió el abrazo hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de ella, respirando su aroma, a frescas flores (frescas flores?? ¬¬ ) suspiro aliviado.

mas vale tarde que nunca – Sango dijo al sentir que era correspondido el abrazo – pensé que no ibas a venir – respiro profundo

es que tenía que resolver un asunto primero – le acaricio la espalda, ninguno de los dos quería romper ese abrazo tan especial, que unía sus respiraciones y latidos, todo a su alrededor desapareció, solos ellos dos y su inmenso amor ( que cursi soy XP )

lo siento – dijo bajito, empezando a llorar –soy una tonta – se pego mas a él (mas?? Trágatelo ya... XD ) – perdón, perdón – él le acaricio el cabello y se separo de ella, Sango tenia la cabeza gacha, ya que no lo quería ver a la cara, pero él le agarro el mentón y la obligo a mirarlo a los ojos

por que lo dices? – Miroku la miraba con ternura

por que soy una estúpida!! – dijo como si fuera lo más obvio – cuando tengo la oportunidad de volver a ser feliz, se me meten unos estúpidos miedos que ni siquiera van al caso!! – ella estaba moviendo los brazos molesta

y a ver – la agarro por la cintura y la volvió a pegar a él, a lo que ella se sonrojo y se puso nerviosa –por que no van al caso? – pregunto algo divertido, esto la tenia confusa – o por que no me dices a lo que le tenias miedo? – le dio un beso en el cachete cerca de la boca

pues... es...que...- ella no se sentía cómoda al tener que decírselo y el tenerlo tan cerca no le ayudaba, lo miro – esta bien – respiro profundo – yo tenia miedo de perder a alguien mas – dijo triste mientras se le escapaba una lagrima silenciosa y el se la quito con el pulgar

pero si no me vas a perder – le da un corto beso en los labios pero ella se separa bruscamente

por eso digo que soy estúpida!!! – dijo histérica – por que ya no hay mas maldición y tu en verdad me amas!! –moviendo los brazos enojada aun –verdad que si?¿? – le pregunto de forma infantil, él le acaricia la mejilla y se acerca lentamente a ella y la besa

mas que a mi vida, Sango – la agarro de las manos y se sentó haciendo señas para que ella también lo hiciera, y así lo hizo, se sentó al lado de él sin quitarle la mirada de encima, ella notaba lo nervioso que estaba, él bajo la mirada y comenzó a acariciarle las manos – no te puedo prometer que estaré siempre contigo – dijo sin mirarla, a ella se le volcó en corazón ¨ que?? Ahora se piensa ir? ¨ - ya que me prometí – prosiguió – a mi mismo, nunca prometerte algo que no pudiera cumplir – la volvió a mirar y noto que estaba confundida – te prometo que haré todo lo posible para nunca separarme de ti – Miroku le sonrió, ella respiro aliviada ¨ no podrías ser mas especifico para la próxima?? ¨ pensó feliz, ella junto sus manos y comenzó a aplaudir de la alegría con una gran sonrisa en sus labios y técnicamente se ¨ tiro ¨ arriba de él, abrazándolo, aprisionando su cuello con sus brazos, este ¨ tierno ¨ abrazo hizo que se cayera de espalda contra el suelo, él la agarro por la cintura para que no se lastimara

lo siento – dijo avergonzada mientras él reía fuertemente

no tienes por que disculparte – dejo de reír, cerro los ojos y comenzó a acariciarle la espalda, no quería soltarla, el simple hecho de sentir su respiración en su cuello hacía que su cabeza ¨ volara ¨ y podía sentir el acelerado corazón de Sango, y viceversa, creía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho y aparte de que estaban en una posición muy comprometedora – me alegra que estés feliz – pudo decir

muy feliz – le dijo al oído acariciando su cuello con la punta de su nariz – siempre y cuando, si cumplas esa promesa

a pues, esta felicidad va para rato – ella río

sabes?? Te salvas de que estoy muy feliz y que no quiero pelear contigo – dijo incorporando lo suficiente como para verlo a los ojos (pero no lo suficiente como para quitártele de encima, ¿verdad?? ¬¬ )

disculpa – retiro su mano del trasero de Sango

nunca vas a cambiar – se paro y comenzó a caminar - no tienes hambre??!! – le pregunto ya dentro de la casa

mucha – le rodeo la cintura con sus brazos, sorprendiéndola, ya que no se había percatado de que el se le había acercado tanto, el lo dijo con tanta sensualidad que llego a pensar que tenia doble sentido ( ya se imaginan cual es el doble sentido XP )

en una hora va a estar listo el almuerzo – le informo

entonces – dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta – me voy a dar un buen baño mientras – salió de la habitación y ella se quedo inmóvil un momento pero se dispuso a preparar el almuerzo

una hora y media después...

gracias – Miroku le paso el plato vació – estaba delicioso – dijo acariciando su barriga, ella solo sonrió y se dirigió a la cocina – oye Sango!! – la llamo

si??

Crees que podríamos dar una vuelta mas tarde?? – le pregunto

A dar una vuelta?? – pregunto confusa parándose en la puerta de la cocina con una toallita secándose las manos

Es que te quiero llevar a un lugar y pensé que podíamos ir con Kirara – le explico

Pero Kirara esta en la aldea de la anciana Kaede

En serio??

Si – afirmo – se fue con Kagome por que ya era tarde – él no dijo nada, se quedo pensativo – y, es muy lejos ese lugar al que me quieres llevar?? – se acerco a la mesa y se sentó al frente de él

Pues no tanto – apoyo los codos en la mesa – que tal si vamos mañana?? – le propuso

Mañana? Y por que?? – pregunto triste

Lo que pasa es que – tomo sus manos – estoy muy cansado, y si vamos hoy nos tendríamos que parar a medio camino, así que mejor vamos mañana y nos quedamos todo el día allá ¿te parece?

Esta bien – sonrió – pero no te sientes mal verdad?? – le pregunto preocupada, poniendo su mano en su frente a ver si tenia temperatura

No, no te preocupes – tomo la mano que ella tenia en su frente y la beso – es que no pude dormir nada anoche

Y como es eso de que no dormiste nada anoche y casi me dejas plantada?? – Sango se estaba haciendo la enojada

Es que fui a ver al viejo Musou ( no se si es así que se escribe ) – dijo sonriente

En serio?? – él asintió – y como está?

Borracho – los dos rieron – te mando saludos

Bien – ella apoyo su cabeza en sus manos – se puede saber a cual lugar es que me quieres llevar?

Es una sorpresa – dijo pícaro

Bueno – ella dijo sin ánimos – no me gustan las sorpresas – la verdad odiaba las sorpresas – pero voy a confiar en ti – aclaro

Así me gusta – la besa, después de separarse por falta de aire, él intenta volver a besarla pero ella lo detuvo quedando a pocos centímetros

Mejor vete a descansar para que no me des excusas mañana – le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro

No – se limito a decir y ella lo miro extrañada – para eso la noche es larga – le robo un corto beso y se paro – esta casa todavía necesita arreglos no crees? – la miro serio

Pues si – suspiro

Bueno, voy a empezar – informo

Que vas a hacer? - le pregunto

Arreglar tu hogar – dicho esto salió de la habitación dejando a una sorprendida Sango, la cual se dispuso a seguir con sus obligaciones ya que tenia mucho que limpiar

En la noche...

ya yo pensaba que no te volvería a ver – le comenta Miroku a Sango, ella estaba entre sus brazos, no hacia mucho la noche había caído, y los dos tortolitos decidieron ver las estrellas, estaban abrazaditos en una manta

eso mismo pensé yo – dijo recordando lo de esa mañana

pero ahora somos novios – él estaba feliz

wow tengo novio – expresó haciéndose a la idea

un novio que te quiere – le corrigió

y al que quiero – sonrió

novia? – Miroku la llamo después de unos minutos en silencio ella se rió un poco al oír como la había llamado

si?

Una pregunta – la miro y Sango pudo notar que la sonrisa de Miroku cambio a una picara y un tanto maliciosa – es sobre la carta que me enviaste con Kagome

Mucho habías durado – dijo divertida volteándose para quedar frente a él – anda pregúntame – ella le jalo el brazo suavemente para que él le preguntara ya que por lo visto no le había gustado lo que ella le había dicho

Para que si ya sabes lo que te voy a preguntar – se cruzo de brazos

Bueno, entonces no me preguntes – se hizo la que no le importaba y se puso a arreglarse el cabello

Esta bien – se inclino hacia delante y la miro fijamente todavía algo molesto – a te referías con que iba salir beneficiado? – ella también se inclino haciendo mas corta la distancia entre ellos

A que tu crees que yo me refería? – pregunto demasiado sensual para ser sango él a la miro extrañado mientras se debatía en su cabeza un duelo entre decirle y no

Si te lo digo de seguro te molestas conmigo – él tomo su posición anterior, apoyándose de la pared, alejándose de ella nuevamente – pero debes saber en lo que estoy pensando, aun que no creo que sea a eso a lo que te referías- le respondió algo incomodo

Te apuesto que es lo que estoy pensando – sango se acerco a él peligrosamente y le dio un beso muy apasionado – estamos pensando lo mismo, novio? – ella le pregunto suavemente al oído y comenzó a darle pequeños besos en el cuello para pasar a acariciar su pecho – vamos dime en lo que estas pensando – le dijo con la voz de una niña de tres años mientras jugaba con el cuello del Kimono de Miroku el cual no cabía en si - a mi no me molesta que tengas pensamientos, sueños, deseos o hasta impulsos – ella técnicamente sobre él, dibujando circulitos con la punta del dedo índice en su pecho, Miroku se sentía en el cielo, si ella no dejaba ese jueguito rápido iban a terminar mal parados, y no quería hacer algo de lo que ella se arrepintiera, estaban muy bien ahora, no quería que por eso después ella se sienta incomoda, ¨ y si se arrepiente? ¨ se pregunto ¨ por lo visto ella también quiere, pero... ¨ - vamos Miroku dime – le pidió en el mismo tonito infantil

En verdad no te molesta? – pregunto con dificultad

No – se acomodo en u pecho – si yo estoy en ellos no hay problema – le informo antes de que hablara

Pues últimamente tu eres a la única mujer a la que quiero tocarle el trasero – y él, digamos por instinto, eso hizo, él se sorprendió al no ver que ella no le dijo nada, solo se limito a sonreír sin mirarlo, él retiro su mano y la poso esta vez en la cintura de la exterminadora

Si eso lo haces siempre – dijo sarcástica – dime que me quieres hacer ahora mismo – se puso de rodillas otra ves frente a él, fue deslizando sus manos por el pecho su pecho hasta rodear su cuello y se acerco a su oído – talvez pueda hacer tus fantasías realidad – esto hizo que el ¨ monje ¨ volara sin despegarse del piso

Me estas matando – fue lo único que pudo salir de sus labios – eres malvada – sonrió mientras ella reía divertida

Si tu lo dices – se encogió de hombros – pues mejor me voy a dormir antes de que te mate – dijo burlona

Es una buena idea – él se pone de pie y la ayuda a pararse, caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a sus habitaciones las cuales estaban una al lado de la otra – buenas noches – se besaron

Que tengas dulces sueños – ella le dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta de su habitación pero él la agarro por la muñeca y la volteo para besarla

Como siempre estas tú son mas que dulces – dijo sonriente

Que romántico me saliste – dijo burlona

Me leí unos cuantos libros – Miroku dijo sarcástico

Siento haber dicho eso – dijo avergonzada

Me lo merecía – le beso la punta de la nariz

Nos vemos mañana – le dio un corto beso en los labios y entro a la habitación dándole una gran sonrisa antes de cerrar la puerta, Miroku se quedo quieto sin quitar la mirada de la puerta ¨ no sabes las ganas que tengo de dormir contigo, bonita ¨ pensó ( no sean mal pensados, dijo dormir XP ) ¨ voy a tratar con toda mi alma hacerte feliz ¨ sonrió con una felicidad sincera como hace tiempo no lo hacia

no lo puedo creer! – se dijo emocionada Sango, ya ella estaba entre sus cobijas ¨ por fin soy Novia de Miroku, y no otra en la lista, soy Su Novia de verdad ¨ - tengo novio – se volvió a decir con una sonrisa colgate ( ya saben... :D ) la más grande que podía tener, estaba tan feliz ¨ a que lugar será que me quiere llevar? ¨ se pregunto intrigada ¨ bueno mañana lo sabré ¨ y así se quedo dormida

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

lamento mucho la tardanza

espero que le haya gustado este cap

el siguiente es el ultimo

los comentarios son bienvenidos y también si alguien quiere algo especial para el próximo cap solo mándenme un review

y gracias a aquellas divinas personas que me han dejado

Gracias

Nykmas


	4. ¨el lugar¨

-Lamento mucho la demora, como este es el gran final tuve que dale mucho a la cabeza, ya lo tenia escrito en un cuaderno pero mi computadora no quiso cooperar, pero aquí esta…espero lo disfruten

¨El Lugar¨

Al otro día, sango se levanto muy temprano, ya que casi no pudo dormir, debido al nerviosismo y entusiasmo que le ocasionaba el saber que Miroku la quería llevar a un lugar especial. Y no solo eso, también el saber que estaban juntos, que nada los iba a poder separar, que se amaban y que NADA era más importante que ese amor.

Tenía la oportunidad de ser feliz otra vez, se levanto, se dio un buen baño y se dispuso a preparar el desayuno y algo que pudiera llevar para comer en el camino ya que según Miroku era un ¨poco¨ lejos el lugar.

Miroku despertó, y las ganas de ver a su amada eran tan grandes que solo se lava la cara (espero que también los dientes jajajaXD) y se dirigió a la habitación de la taji-ya, pero ahí no estaba así que dio un vistazo en el baño pero nada. Decidió ir a ver si la encontraba en el patio pero ni rastros de ella… de repente un sonido atrajo su atención.

¨…_guiarme de sus palabras fue mi triste perdición, perderme en sus miradas me hizo recordar que no soy nada…¨_

Cantaba la taji-ya con una voz melodiosa, mientras cortaba pan. Pero al sentir que la puerta se abría se callo mientras miraba hacia atrás. El corazón se le detuvo por un instante al ver al monje parado en la puerta observándola fijamente.

Hola – pronuncio algo nerviosa

Hola – camino hacia ella

¿Cómo dormiste? – le pregunto volviendo su atención al pan ya que se había sonrojado

Bien – dijo parándose a un lado de ella – pero solo – esto hizo que Sango se riera dejando el nerviosismo atrás – cantas muy bien, Sango

Ni tanto – articulo mas para si misma

¡Es lo más angelical que he oído en mi vida!! – expreso tiernamente, ella lo miro extrañada y dubitativa pero al ver que él decía la verdad sonrió y él respondió de la misma forma

Esta bien – suspiro – no canto tan mal – consideró ya vencida, volvió a lo que hacia, pero se fijo que Miroku no le quitaba la mirada de encima - ¿Qué paso? – le pregunto divertida

Eres hermosa – la abrazo por detrás escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de ella, exhalando el rico perfume de flores de esta

Gracias – la respiración de Miroku le hacia cosquillas - ¿Qué tal si vas, te das un buen baño mientras yo termino de hacer el desayuno? – le pregunto volteándose para rodear su cuello

Acepto por tengo hambre – la beso – pero vamos a tener que darnos prisa – le aclaro

¿Que a poco se va a desaparecer ese ¨lugar¨ si no llegamos temprano? – cuestiono algo sarcástica

Pues no, pero así almorzamos allá – respondió divertido – se me había olvidado – se dio en la frente con la mano – es un picnic así que…

No te preocupes – le interrumpió – estoy en eso – le señalo con la mirada una canasta que estaba detrás de ella

Entonces me voy a bañar y nos vamos – afirmo

Estoy ansiosa – dijo emocionada

¿falta mucho? – pregunto Sango a Miroku, ambos caminaban de la mano, ya tenían casi toda la mañana caminando, iban tomados de la mano

Pues… - la miro por unos instantes y después volvió la mirada al camino – ya llegamos – anuncio contento, ella lo miro extrañada, y después miro al frente del camino donde Miroku señalaba. Al instante su cara paso a asombro, lo que veía la dejo impactada, era como un paisaje sacado de un cuentos de hadas, había un pequeño lago con una cascada que caía de una montaña no muy alta. El lago estaba rodeado de flores de diversos colores. Los pájaros cantaban y las mariposas revoloteaban en el lugar, el cual parecía cerrado por los mismos arboles del bosque que le rodeaba

Es maravilloso –murmuro Sango admirada

Si, lo es – afirmo el monje feliz al ver la reacción de su amada – es un lugar muy especial - la miro a los ojos – igual que tú – ella se ruborizo, él le dio un beso en el cachete - ¿sabes? Aquí yo solía venir con mis padres – esto lo dijo con una sonrisa pero Sango noto la tristeza en sus ojos al recordar, imagino ella, se acerco a él y lo abrazo

Gracias por compartir esto conmigo – él correspondió el abrazo, y le acaricio el pelo, ya no quería que esas cosas le afectaran

Toda mi vida la quiero compartir contigo Sango – ella sonrió, el rompió el abrazo y tomo nuevamente su mano – la verdad hacia mucho que no venia – le informo dirigiéndola hasta la orilla del lago – quiero que este día sea inolvidable – se sentaron, él puso la cesta del picnic al lado de él, duraron un rato abrazados y tomados de la mano, disfrutando cada uno la presencia del otro

Has cambiado mucho Miroku – ni ella misma se creía lo que decía – aunque extraño un poco al monje libidinoso – expreso divertida

Créeme que no he cambiado tanto – su aspecto paso a uno pícaro – solo me enamore – se acerco peligrosamente a ella, la comenzó a besar con mucha pasión y deseo cosa que ella acepto gustosa – no sabes las ganas que tengo de quitarte el vestido blanco y hacerte el amor – le dijo sin pensar, y por consecuencia se puso rojo y Sango rio divertida, se acerco nuevamente a él he hizo como si lo fuera a besar pero no lo hizo dejándolo con las ganas

Tu no sabes de las ganas que tengo de que lo hagas – Miroku todavía no se acostumbraba a ese aspecto de la personalidad de su novia, pero lo volvía loco!!... – eres todo un seductor con otras mujeres y mira como te pones conmigo – reprocho, él solo rio

Es que tu eres especial – se defendió – y por esta razón te traje aquí – aclaro– y también por esa razón…quisiera – se puso nervioso – pedirte que… - trago saliva – solo si quieres, no es obligado… - se puso mas nervioso – quieres…? – se le trabaron las palabras – quieres…?

Si

Ya se que es muy pronto, pero quisieras…?

Si – contesto divertida

Quisieras…?

Miroku si!!! – dijo exaltada

Entendería si me dices que no… - se callo y proceso lo que había oído - ¿me dijiste que si? – pregunto desconfiado, ella asintió

A lo que sea que me quieras preguntar te digo que si – rio divertida y él la siguió y se relajo

Te quieres casar conmigo? – pregunto, Sango se quedo atónita

En serio?? – la felicidad se le salía por los poros

Pues si!!! – dijo también emocionado – dime Sango, quieres ser mi esposa?? –la tomo de ambas manos

Vaya que no pierdes tiempo – contesto sarcástica

Para que hacerlo si yo te amo y tu me amas¿verdad? – cuestiono inocentemente

Es verdad – afirmo acercándose a él – yo te amo – se acerco mas – tu me amas – rodeo su cuello – por que no casarnos? – le comenzó a dar pequeños besos por todo su rostro - ¿estas seguro? – siguió con los beso

Si-i… - respondió entrecortadamente, Sango detuvo los besos, Miroku noto lo seria que se puso – ¿Qué paso' – se preocupo

Es que… - suspiro – Miroku – lo llamo con tal seriedad que se esperaba lo peor – ¿estas seguro que vas a poder soportar dejar de estar con otras mujeres para estar solamente conmigo? – respiro profundo - ¿estas seguro que vas a poder serme fiel? Si no es así es mejo… - no pudo decir mas

Sango, tranquila – le apretó las manos – yo te amo y no tengo dudas, por favor no las tengas tu – le pidió

Es que quiero ser feliz contigo mi amor – le acaricio el la mejilla

Y yo –le dio un corto beso y la abrazo – sango por favor contéstame – le suplico rompiendo el abrazo

Solo te advierto que si te veo echándole el ojo a otra tipa nos divorciamos – le amenazo técnicamente, el asintió temeroso y ella se calmo

¿eso es un si? – pregunto algo asustado, ella asintió, de la emoción, él la sujeto de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él para besarla – antes de que se me olvide – Miroku rompió el beso pero no la separa ni un centímetro de él, y eso que ella estaba prácticamente arriba de él, entro la mano en su bolsillo y saco una pequeña bolsita de terciopelo rojo vino y se la entrego, ella la miro extrañada y después lo miro a él de la misma manera, el cual solo se limito a sonreír y a alentarla para que lo abriera, y eso hizo, lo abrió e invirtió el contenido en su mano. Al instante se dio cuenta del lindo collar de plata, lo esta extendió para verlo mejor noto que dicho collar tenia una medallita en forma de corazón, los ojos se le aguaron

Oh Miroku!!!! Es precioso!! – exclamo contenta dándole un beso

Lee lo que dice – le dijo señalando la medallita, Sango lo tomo entre sus manos el pequeño corazón y lo volteo, había algo grabado con una letra muy bonita, comenzó a leerlo en voz alta - ¨Por siempre mi corazón te pertenecerá, te Amo¨ una lagrima se le salió de la alegría - gracias – lo abrazo - ¿puedo preguntar de donde lo sacaste? – pregunto mientras se recogía el pelo para que Miroku le pusiera el collar, ella solo lo pudo contemplar , era tan precioso, y lo mas importante es que se lo había dado en muestra de su amor

Esa es la razón de mi tardanza – comenzó a explicar el monje – lo fui a buscar a donde Mussoe ( o como sea que se escriba ) – sin poder evitarlo su semblante cambio a uno triste – era de mi madre, mi padre se lo regalo cuando le pidió matrimonio –la tomo de la mano – por eso te la doy a ti

Gracias, es un gesto muy bonito – sonrió tristemente – pero no creo que sea necesario, debe ser algo muy importante para ti, así que… - ella se lo iba a quitar pero él la detuvo

No, ella me pidió que se lo diera a esa persona especial – hizo una pausa – y tu eres esa persona especial – le aclaro, Sango no dijo nada, solo se acerco a él y lo beso muy tiernamente, sin apuros ni libidinosos deseos, nada mas que amor, y simplemente amor, se separaron por falta de aire y ella lo volvió a abrazar

Te amo – lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, él se percato de esto y rompió el abrazo para mirarla a los ojos

¿por estas llorando? – en su tono de voz se notaba la preocupación

Déjame llorar – se quejo – es la primera vez que lloro de felicidad – se rio, cosa que lo calmo

Esta bien – la volvió a acomodar en su pecho – te había dicho que te amo? – le pregunto inocentemente

No lo suficiente diría yo – contesto divertida

Ah si!!!- exclamo – te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo… - ella lo corto con otro beso

Lo se – después de esto los besos no pararon hasta que decidieron comer, y así comenzó el picnic y termina esta historia lo único que me queda por decir es… y vivieron felices para siempre, pero eso no lo se…

Muchas gracias por haber leído mi fic, gracias a las personas que me dejaron review me ayudaron mucho, gracias también a las que se van a molestar en dejarme, espero y le haya gustado, aunque me pareció corto, pero bueno…

Hasta la próxima…

Nykmas


End file.
